This invention relates to a apparatus for determining the orientation of a rotatable meter hand relative to a dial spaced apart from the meter hand. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an electrode array for creating a current signal (amplitude) subsequently used to identify the position of a meter hand relative to a dial face.